


Stay On My Captain's Side (by KRYOOX)

by Anonymous



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Go ahead and call me a traitor but I will not ending up like Naki.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Stay On My Captain's Side (by KRYOOX)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KRYOOX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRYOOX/gifts).



> I don't write the story, only translate it. You can find the original here: [ Stay On My Taichou's Side.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343560)

Captain, are you okay? Why have you been uneasy since you come back?

I should not have questions it, that just how Captain is. Behind his temperamental attitude, he often likes to brood. Especially when he is faces with a problem that throws his heart and mind in disarray. My Captain is a strong man, but believes me; he actually has a kind and sensitive heart.

Ever since coming back, Captain does not stop muttering, cursing to the empty room. Repeatedly, he hit the table, saying Yaiba-san’s name, angry at her stupidity, questioning why Yaiba-san still continue following that heartless CEO, is it because the chip influence in her head is too strong; if Captain can fight it, why not Yaiba-san?

Captain never worries about Yaiba-san, not like this. I remember some time ago, in ZAIA Enterprise parking lot, Captain, with full confidence, fights against Yaiba-san and have plans on interrogating her to find out the reason behind Horobi’s reactivation. Captain even does not care if Yaiba-san continues to stay mum, he will not hesitate to torture the answer out of her and is intent to do that when Thouser comes and defends her. However, his battle from earlier… even though I know Captain will not hesitate to fight Yaiba-san; I can feel the sadness in his heart.

Honestly, the moment when Captain transforms into Rampage Gatling Vulcan is the coolest thing that has ever happen to me since I come to be by his side. When all those animals come out of my body and one by one latching on to Captain’s body as armour, it is the most amazing sight to behold. I never feel such a great power before, I even want to call myself cool when Captain say ‘’Henshin’’ when all that happens. However, that cool moment mean nothing to Captain because he does not want to hurt Yaiba-san. Only Captain has no other choice but to beat her up. He wants Yaiba-san to open her eyes and stop hurting herself by stopping being a slave to ZAIA. I hold the same hope too but after the battle is over, Yaiba-san still chose to go with that sad excuse of a CEO, leaving Captain alone with sadness.

Being with Captain all this time, sometimes, I cannot help but envy the humagears created by Hiden Intelligence. Why ZAIA makes me without the ability to speak? Is it because they do not want me to open my mouth and tell everything to Captain about their plans? I want to scream when Naki takes over Captain’s mind and make him a puppet. I really want to scream, to get him back to his sense and stop him from doing all those things, but what can I do? I can only hope that Captain will not be using me to do bad things. That is all.

Now, after everything that has happens, what I want to do is stay by Captain’s side. I will help him bring Yaiba-san around and stop ZAIA’s cruel schemes. Go ahead and call me a traitor but I will not ending up like Naki. With Captain, I will protect everyone.

Is that right, Captain? Come on, we can do it!


End file.
